Total Drama
Total Drama is an animated "reality" competition series that follows the contestants on the show of the same name. It aired on Teletoon in Canada. Despite following many different casts, Chris McLean has hosted and stayed through every season, often getting involved with the casts' drama. The show's first episode aired on July 8, 2007, with the first season being titled Total Drama Island. In the second season, the title changed to Total Drama Action. The third season was titled Total Drama World Tour, and the fourth season was titled Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. The fifth season was split into two parts, with the first part being titled Total Drama All-Stars, and the second part being titled Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. The sixth season is currently in production, and it's title has yet to be revealed. The show's 100th episode aired on February 27, 2014 as part of Total Drama All-Stars. Cast and characters Main characters * Emilie-Claire Barlow as Courtney * Clé Bennett as Beardo, Chef Hatchet, DJ, and Leonard * Zachary Bennett as Shawn * Katie Bergin as Jasmine * Carleigh Beverly as Dakota Milton * Julia Chantrey as Eva * Carla Collins as Blaineley O'Halloran * Jon Cor as Brick McArthur * Katie Crown as Izzy * Daniel DeSanto as Dave * Corey Doran as Mike * Bruce Dow as Max * Kevin Duhaney as Cameron Wilkins * Laurie Elliott as Jo * Megan Fahlenbock as Gwen * Kristin Fairlie as Bridgette * Kristi Friday as Scarlett * Brian Froud as Harold McGrady and Sam * Sarah Gadon as Beth * Carter Hayden as Noah * Alex House as Alejandro Burromuerto * Christopher Jacot as Topher * Athena Karkanis as Anne Maria * Lauren Lipson as Sadie * Barbara Mamabolo as Zoey * Bryn McAuley as Amy and Samey * Scott McCord as Owen and Trent * Caitlynne Medrek as Dawn * Stephanie Anne Mills as Katie and Lindsay * Sunday Muse as Ella * Drew Nelson as Duncan * Annick Obosawin as Sierra * Peter Oldring as Cody Anderson, Ezekiel, and Tyler * Ashley Peters as Staci * Dan Petronijevic as Geoff * Sarah Podemski as Sky * Christian Potenza as Chris McLean * Adam Reid as Justin * Ian Ronningen as Rodney * Tyrone Savage as Lightning Jackson * James Wallis as Scott * Rachel Wilson as Heather * Rochelle Wilson as Sugar * None as B Episodes Main article: Total Drama Episodes * Season 1 (Total Drama Island) * Season 2 (Total Drama Action) * Season 3 (Total Drama World Tour) * Season 4 (Total Drama: Revenge of the Island) * Season 5 (Total Drama All-Stars & Total Drama: Pahkitew Island) * Season 6 Notes and trivia * The show was originally going to be called Escape From Summer Camp and featured "a bunch of kids trapped at a cheesy camp in North Canada." The show was then called Camp TV, and the concept was closer to what it is now, only changing the designs and name before the final product. * The original cast has competed the most, having competed in four of the five current seasons, and making an appearance in every season. Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race After the fifth season of Total Drama, a spin-off series set in the same universe was announced under the title Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. Geoff, Leonard, Noah, and Owen, who all had main roles on the original series, went on to have main roles in the spin-off and act as the main connection between the two series. DVD releases Region 1 Region 4 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Total Drama